Blade of Death
by meganoodledoodle
Summary: what i think would have happened to nellie if sweeney hadn't thrown her into the fire
1. Chapter 1

**The blade of death**

**Chapter 1 life saver **

**basically what would have happened if sweeney didn't kill Mrs Lovett. **

**disclaimer: i do not own Sweeney Todd, if i did sweeney and nellie wouldn't have died :(**

Nellie screamed as she was thrown towards the bake oven, but for some reason, she flew to the side and landed in a heap on the floor

"Get the hell out! She looked up to see the demon barber standing above her, his face was even paler than normal under the blood. She stared longingly up at him "Mr Todd… please listen to me" he shook his head wildly as she silently started to cry, he turned away and stumbled back to his wife's corpse where he knelt beside her, and gently cradled her head in his lap_ "there was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful"_

Nellie hear a small noise like something heavy being pulled aside, Mr Todd obliviously didn't hear _"a foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life" N_ellie gasped, behind sweeney toby stood with one of sweeney's precious friends. _"And she was beautiful and she was virtuous, and he was…" _he tilted back his head to expose his neck. _No no no no no NO_!

"NO TOBY DON'T DO IT PLEASE!" Toby's head whipped round, when he saw her his eyes filled with tears,

"MUM!" he screamed and ran towards her. Nellie hugged him tightly to her and rocked him gently

"There, there Toby it's alright, I'm here, I'm here"

"I thought he'd killed you mum, I thought…" he broke down into sobs again. She patted him gently, and then gasped as Sweeney pulled Toby away from her with murder in his eyes, she stopped her rolling pin on the floor _that's lucky, I wonder how it got there?_ She picked it up and strode towards Mr Todd.

Sweeney had never liked the boy that much, but now when he had regained his senses and realised the boy had tried to kill him. He was determined to let out some of his fury on him, he threw back his arm ready to slash the boy's skinny throat when he realised the razor wasn't in his hand. He looked down at the boy who held it tightly in his gasp, Sweeney blinked then the boy yelled as Mrs Lovett's rolling pin crashed onto his head, he fell to the floor but not before he managed to slash the razor deep into Sweeny's stomach.

He howled in agony as his vision turned red, he felt his knees buckle and he was falling, his head connected with the floor with a sickening crack, his thought was _Lucy….._ as he passed out

Nellie stared at the two bodies lying on the bake house floor and controlled her urge to scream as she saw the blood slowly soaking sweeney's shirt

"For god's sake Nellie you've chopped up corpses for crying out loud!" she told herself firmly "get a hold on yourself!"

_Yes but it isn't the same is it?_ Her inner voice mocked, Nellie shook her head and took off Toby's waistcoat and then took off Mr Todd's shirt, she tried hard not to sigh as she saw him but she gasped when she saw all the scars on his chest and sides not to mention how thin he was, she could almost see his ribs!

"Calm down Nellie" she muttered and pressed the waistcoat to the wound to try and staunch the bleeding, it didn't really help and she saw with some horror that he was beginning to wake up

"Bugger!" she swore as he opened his eyes and stared at her. Luckily his head sank back to the floor as he lost consciousness

"Right" Nellie said and began to drag him toward the bake house stairs.

When Sweeney finally woke up he saw Nellie sitting by his bed reading one of her trashy romance novels. His grunt of pain as he tried to sit up alerted her to him being awake and she looked up

"You alright love?" she had a stupid optimistic smile on her face as she stared and he growled

"What does it look like?" she only smiled and placed her head in her hands, he shifted feeling rather uncomfortable from the intense glaze he was giving her. He looked down to see if the blankets were covering him and saw with a shock that he was topless. He looked up at Nellie who was struggling not to giggle

"YOU UNDRESSED ME!" he roared and Nellie flinched surprised then folded her arms

"If you haven't noticed Mr T, I just saved your life!" she yelled back, he blinked at her confused then looked down at his stomach ands saw the bulky bandages. Confusion turned to rage as he stared at her

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SAVE ME?" he was furious, that was the only chance he had to see Lucy again and Nellie Lovett had spoiled it once again

"MY GOD MR T, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" she screamed at him "NO BLOODY GRAITUDE!"

"SO, THAT WAS MY ONE CHANCE TO SEE LUCY AGAIN AND YOU STOLE HER FROM ME AGAIN, YOU JEALOUS BITCH!"

Nellie took deep breaths, trying her best to calm down "jealous maybe Mr Todd, but I ain't a bitch"

She looked him straight in the face "Mr T, if lucy was as virtuous as you say.."

"And don't you dare say a word against her" he snarled

"Anyway, she would go to heaven wouldn't she?"

"Yes" Sweeney wasn't really sure where this was going but he was still angry and hoped it was going in a way he didn't like.

"Do you really think they'd let you into heaven Mr T, after all the things you've done?"

He froze, he never thought of it like that before, and the annoying thing was that what nellie said made sense. Why would they let him in? He had done terrible things since Australia, but it could have happened to any man, couldn't it?

The thoughts were making him dizzy and his head was beginning to swim again "can I go and see her?" he asked quietly

"Not now love, you need to rest a bit first, Toby cut you badly"

"Toby…." His voice shook with rage; nellie saw his expression and patted his hand, he pulled it away annoyed. She looked rather disappointed

"He won't hurt you again Mr T, I made him promise"

"And the pies…." God he was tired, he felt his eyes drifting shut

"He won't tell a soul, I told him he wouldn't get any more gin if he said anything"

A ghost of a smile flickered across the barber's face before he relaxed and gave himself over to sleep.

Nellie sighed and tucked the blankets around him. She paused then gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Night dear"

**please review it will really make my day **

**i'd like to know if i should continue **

**thanks for reading! :D**


	2. an untold secret

The blade of death

**An untold secret**

**disclaimer: once again, i DO NOT Own these characters, i am just playing with them :) **

Nellie stood at the door and watched the barber sleep; it was all he had done for the past few days and god knows he needed it; she looked at his resting from and frowned. Why hadn't he tried to kill her again, after all in his opinion she was the one responsible for Lucy's death, she sighed, most likely he would try to kill her when he got his strength back.

A small creaking noise made she look round and she saw Toby standing behind her

"He is asleep isn't he?"

"Yes love, he's asleep, he never sleeps much so this is doing him some good I suppose" she wrapped her arms around him "you do understand don't you love?"

Toby shrugged, his eyes still fixed on the barber "I think so mum" he hugged her back and looked down "do you mind if I don't eat no more pies"

Nellie grinned "of course not darling, you don't have to eat them if you don't want to"

Toby grinned "thank you mum, can I go and play?" Nellie nodded and he beamed and ran out of the room.

Nellie shook her head fondly as a low groan met her ears "hello love, had a nice sleep?"

Sweeney glared at her "of course not" Nellie sighed and sat on the end of the bed

"Well it's polite to ask Mr Todd" he grunted noncommittally and suddenly bolted upright

"Where are my friends?" he looked around frantically then turned to glare at her

"You took them!" he snarled and leaned forward resulting in a groan

"Yes I took them, so you couldn't use them on the boy!"

"Who said I'd use them on him" he said, his voice was dangerously low, Nellie back away for a couple of steps then remembered that he wasn't going anywhere and glared at him

"Mr T, you ain't using those things on me"

"You killed lucy" it was a statement

"I think you'll find Mr T that you killed her, not me"

Sweeney rocked back and forth "no I didn't, you did" he whispered and Nellie sighed again

"Fine I killed her and you're not getting those razors until you're better Mr Todd"

Sweeney swore low in his throat and glared at her, why was she doing this? She was the one who had murdered Lucy and had been jealous, if she had just told him about Lucy she would still be alive and Johanna….

Oh god was it her he had threatened? Sweeney cast his thoughts back and saw the pale frightened face and the cap covering the long blonde hair, with a cry of agony he jerked back to the present causing the pain in his stomach to flare and burn.

Nellie was at his side in a minute, smoothing him and gently brushing hair out of his eyes as he collapsed back onto the pillows, chest heaving as he struggled to draw in a breath

"Are you sure you're okay love? You look awful" Nellie put a hand on his forehead and gasped "you're burning up Mr T!"

He groaned and closed his eyes "I don't care, the judge is dead and have nothing left to live for" Nellie bit her lip and stared at him worriedly

"If you're sure" she muttered and left the room

Sweeney burrowed under the covers and groaned softy, he listened intently and when he was sure she had gone, he began coughing so much that his whole body shook with the force of the fit. When he had finished he closed his eyes "I won't let her see me like this, she can't ever know." He shuddered and drifted back into the embrace of his nightmares

oh poor sweeney :( will he tell Mrs Lovett, or will she have to find out for herself

please review, and give me some more ideas :D


End file.
